Words to Live By
by MamaMidnight
Summary: Finn and Jake are summoned by Bubblegum to give a ball invite to Marceline. Will luck have it she comes?


Words to Live By

"Hi… I'm Finn. Finn the human. And this guy…" (scratches his head) "… he's Jake, my dog. He can stretch... and talk. And play viola. We live in the land of Ooo. My friends Marceline the Vampire Queen, Jake, and of course Princess Bubblegum live here too. This is a story of one of my adventures here…"

Chapter 1: The Candy Ball

I ran up to the gates of the candy kingdom, laughing with Jake. "Dude, I wonder what she needs us for." I asked, slowing down. "She's Bubblegum… don't ask." Jake replied. "Yeah." I said. I enjoyed looking at the city, seeing how the candy was used to make everything. Everything here was candy, or sweet, including the people. We walked past Starchy, Cinnamon Bun, and a few of our other candy friends and walked up to PB's castle. She was waiting with Peppermint Butler and Lady Rainicorn, Jake's girlfriend.

"Hey Princess… what'd you need?" I asked. She smiled and began to talk… I nearly zoned out at the sound of her voice, it's so pretty. "Hey boys. I need you two to go visit Marceline and drop off this invitation to my Candy Ball. If you drop it off without getting scared off, you two can come back and get yours. Deal?" "RHOMBUS! Of course it's a deal." I smiled, laughing. "May we take Lady?" LR nodded and after a moment, so did Bubblegum. We started to walk off and then I remembered… "May we also have the invitation?" She giggled slightly, "Of course. Good luck!" We got on LR and off we went.

I looked back to Bubblegum, who looked like a pink ant by now. I turned to Jake, "Where should we start?" He, not really liking Marceline, shrugged. He brought LR for comfort, I guessed. We passed a waving snail on a tree and I waved back. Ooo was a weird place, but a hero's like a roadmap to even more of it. I suggested the creepy looking woods and we began to head there.

Chapter 2: Hail the Queen

We got down at the edge of the forest and began the walk to Marceline's house. She has some freaky ideas about life so, of course, she needs to live in the center of a haunted forest surrounded by ghosts and monsters and creepy stuff. I sighed and we began to walk into the forest. This was gon'na take a while.

"This is weird… nothing's hurt us yet." Jake shakingly commented. Of course, almost like a que or a monster beacon, a monster comes out. It looked pretty freaky but we took out our swords and slayed it… with Lady hiding behind a tree. She came back and we ventured on, the trees looking scarier and scarier. It was a Vampire thing.

We got to her house and knocked, she greeted us with her demon face then went normal, laughing. She was wearing her red and black long sleeved shirt, jeans, boots, and her hair was in a low ponytail. She smiled to show her fangs and I saw her base was on her back… I wonder if she was writing anything. Jake and Lady took off to hide behind me and I began to speak. "Bubblegum wants you to get this." I handed her the invitation.

Chapter 3: No Man, No

I nervously stood there as she softly read the invitation aloud. "Dear Marceline the Vampire Queen, you're invited to my Candy Ball. It's tonight at 8 and…" she didn't read the rest aloud. She suddenly shouted "SHE WANTS ME TO DO WHAT?" And then she handed the invite back to me. "No way."

I picked it up and read the rest… " It's tonight at 8 and I need you to wear a fancy dress in order to come. Sincerely, Princess Bubblegum." I heard Jake chuckle behind me and Marceline turned around, back facing us, blushing. "Come on… PB will be there… you can bring your base…" "No man, no." " … Jake'll be there… I'll be there…" She sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll come. But I bring the dress." I nodded and said "Don't be late." Then Jake and I got on LR and took off.

I smiled. We get our invitations and I get to see Bubblegum in her new ball gown. I panicked as we got near the house and I jumped off Lady onto the ground and rushed inside, followed by Jake. Lady waved bye and headed off to get ready. We all needed to.

Chapter 4: Home Again

I began to take off my hat and I set it in some water to soak, to make it brighter. I combed my blonde hair, which would frizz up with the hat on, but I made an effort and I really didn't care. I turned to Jake, who was about to go take a bath. "My hat's in the sink… don't move it man." "Got it." He began humming happily. I shrugged and changed into another bright blue shirt and a new pair of shorts… both making me look cleaner. I popped off my shoes and socks and slipped on some new socks and was about to shine my shoes with some polish. I looked around for it carefully.

I turned to B-MO… a robot that lives in Jake and I's tree house. "You coming?" I asked. "Of course Finn." I noticed B-MO was polishing all it's, it was genderless of course, screens and buttons. "Need any help?" "No thank you Finn..." It struggled to polish it's joystick but managed. After it was done I took the polish and polished my shoes, making them all glossy. Jake got out of the bath, dried off, and went over to me.

"How do I look?" he asked. "Great. Lady's gon'na love it." "I wonder how she's gon'na look…" "Awesome I bet." "I bet you're wondering how Bubblegum's gon'na look!" I blushed, I half was. I slipped into my shoes, and glanced at my backpack. I quickly picked it up and I emptied it out gently and then I packed a pair of swords, some strawberries for Marceline… I was trying to be nice, a new bunch of test-tubes for Bubblegum... carefully wrapped I might add, some spare food for myself, and a blanket. I then added in B-MO, who was sitting on the blanket. Jake, being Jake, had moved my hat out of the sink. It dried and I slipped it on. I put on my backpack and headed out the door.

Chapter 5: Wow… Make That Double Wow

We reached the gates to candy kingdom, slightly tired, and walked in. Everyone headed to the castle in all sorts of fancy stuff, or at least the nicest stuff they could wear. I got to the door with Jake and B-MO crawled out of my backpack and jumped onto the ground. A guard turned to us and, in a showing deep voice, asked "Invitations?" B-MO handed it's and went inside. "Crud! We forgot to pick ours up from PB!" PB stepped out the door and handed us our tickets. She was wearing a slight amount of makeup, enough for me to notice, that was darker pink eye shadow and slight purple lip gloss and she'd eaten a princess fruit. She also had on her crown… which had been polished, a pair of earrings that looked like pink pearls, and an amazing dress: It was mostly pink, and it looked like a long cocktail dress that showed off her figure. It seemed to be made out of like silk or something and was long and was single strapped and had purple detailing on it. She smiled, "Glad you could make it boys." I looked her over… wow.

We went inside quickly, well Jake more like dragged me, and we looked around. The place was decorated in rainbow colors, emphasizing pink and purple and light blue. There was a lot of dancing room and a stage set up with rows of chairs in front, split down the center. We spotted Lady, who was clean and bright and was wearing rainbow heart earring and necklace set and a rainbow bow in her hair. Jake fast walked over and they began talking. I saw LSP wearing a red and purple dress, Starchy wearing a bright and clean version of what he normally wears… with his moustache cleaned, Cinnamon bun in a green tux, Tree Trunks in some make-up, all the other princesses in different dresses according to their kingdom, and I saw B-MO walking with Science… Bubblegum's candy-corn rat. Someone was missing… I don't remember who though. As everyone calmed down and sat in chairs near the stage. Bubblegum was about to make a speech on stage, the door opened and the room fell silent. She softly smiled and said, "Hello Marceline."

Everyone turned to see her, who was blushing and frozen to the spot. The guards had closed the doors and she couldn't leave. If anyone could look better than Bubblegum, it would have been Marceline. She was wearing a long, strapless, dark purple dress. But it had black and grey spider web detailing and was slitted down one side to reveal the red tights she was wearing, along with most of that leg. The dress ended a little less than her hair and it was completed with purple heels with red accents, black earrings with purple bats in the center… whose eyes were red and they were outlined in grey, her bass, a leather jacket, and a guitar pick necklace… the pick in black with grey, red, and purple spider webs on it. She even had on some smoky purple eye shadow that faded into red and black lipstick. Wow… make that double wow. Everyone looked at it, either gasping or talking about it in hushed tones. Bubblegum started talking again, getting the candy people's attention, and she sat next to me… who was in the back. "You look amazing, Marceline." I whispered to her, and I slipped her the strawberries. She smiled, blushing even redder, and nodded in thanks.

Chapter 6: Thanks Forever, Marceline

We sat through the speech. It was a welcoming speech, thanking us all for coming. After the speech everyone begin dancing. I walked over to Bubblegum after a while, and asked "W-want to… you know… dance?" She smiled and took my hands as we began to dance gracefully. Well, she led me through it. I was mesmerized by how pretty she was. I pretty much had to stop myself from drooling.

After the dance, I handed the test-tubes to her and we parted ways and I noticed Marceline was missing, so I checked around then went out to the balcony in frustration. "Hey." I heard a feminine voice from above me. I saw Marceline, who looked even nicer in the moonlight. Everyone does. I looked up at her, who was floating above me and coming down to greet me. "Hi. Like the ball?" I asked. She shook her head. "Too many goody-goody peeps in there… I decided to hang out out here." She looked slightly sad and a bit envious of the people inside. I looked up at her, even though she was on the ground she was naturally taller than me… though the shoes didn't help. "Want to dance?" I quickly asked. "Yeah, sure." She replied, and she seemed a little happier. She lifted me up into the air with her and a little higher than herself so we could look at each other eye-to-eye… it made me more comfortable. I think it made her more comfortable too. We heard a slow song come on and we slow danced, both of us blushing, and swirled around in the moonlight.

After the dance she set me down, winked, and I went inside. I enjoyed the rest of the night and I danced with a few more peeps. As the ball ended, I thanked Bubblegum then I went outside to the balcony hoping to say goodbye to Marceline. I picked up an envelope that was labeled "Finn" which was surrounded by white strawberries. I began reading aloud the letter. "The dance was awesome… maybe I can repay the favor sometime." I paused at the last words… words to live by. "Stay strong, be bold. Thanks Forever, Marceline"


End file.
